Naruto: The many shortcomings of konoha
by Meerkat of Death
Summary: read many short and senseless stories about what happens to Naruto and company in Konoha
1. Chapter 1 Rock Lee a Day in the Life

Rock Lee: A Day in the Life of Youthfulness

As the day slowly drew to an end, there was a sudden influx of noise coming from team gai's training ground, a green spandex wearing child was hitting a tree trunk with both his feet and his hands and even head butting it for good measure.

"That's the last time you'll mess with me HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW"

Rock Lee then turned to see Gai sensei standing behind him with his trusty turtle Nikame. Nikame was the colour of Gai sensei jetsoning ( ie powering up the gates).

"Lee DID U JUST SCHOOL A TREE" Gai said

"IM SORRY GAI SENSEI, IM IN THE SPRING TIME OF MY YOUTH"

Both gai and lee then burst into tears screaming at the top of their lungs HAAAW.

"If I cant let my student enjoy his youth, what kind of sensei am I" Gai cried

"LEE let's run to the ends of the world and back in 2.4 minutes"

"HAI I will do it in 2 MINUTES" lee screamed and opened the celestial gates of life and taking off his weights he took off into the sunset disappearing from Gai sensei.

(FYI Lee completed the run with 3.4 seconds left)


	2. Chapter 2 Kiba: Dynamic Marking Forbidd

Kiba: Dynamic Marking (Forbidden Jutsu)

Konoha village had never seen someone as beast like as Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru who was the size of a small antelope. These two made up 1/3 of team 8. Team 8 were out in their training grounds where Hinata was practicing jyuuken fighting technique using her bloodline limit the byakugan. She was training against Shino who was the ideal candidate since he could use his bugs to make clones. Kiba and Akamaru were learning a new technique called Dynamiku Marking, which involved Akamaru peeing on everything within a 5 metre radius. There was only 1 problem with this technique; it would sometimes go astray when Akamaru lost concentration. Today was no exception.

"Come at me Hinata" Shino instructed

"h-h-hai" said Hinata

"AKAMARU DYNAMIKU MARKING" Kiba yelled

This resulted in a lot of confusion and the sudden statement from Shino

"My EYES, it burns burns, where did my sunglasses go? THE URINE ACID BURNT THROUGH THEM!!!!!" he moaned

Kurenai then came to the rescue with a water bottle and told Shino to wash his eyes out, and explained to Kiba that he had invented a Forbidden Jutsu, more formidable then Orochimaru's reincarnate jutsu, and if she ever caught him use it she would wring his neck unless approached by Orochimaru sama himself as the use of strong jutsu's would be necessary to defeat him.

(links to Kiba vs Orochimaru)


	3. Chapter 3 Shikamaru: Death Wish

Shikamaru: Shika Shakes Death wish

"Hmmm how troublesome" shikamaru mused "Yet another B-B-Q with Chouji"

"NOmNOMNOM…Asuma sensei many thanks for the all you can eat b-b-q" chouji said and continued to shovel all kinds of food into his bottomless pit commonly known as his stomach.

This eating bonanza continued for a good half an hour until the b-b-q had only 1 piece of steak left and chouji snapped to attention when he noticed this.

"He is very touchy when it comes to the last of any food" shikamaru thought "maybe ill use my shadow bind and make Chouji feed me the last piece"

Shikamaru then sneakily used kage mane no jutsu and took control of Chouji, and made him feed him while Chouji looked on in horror as did Asuma sensei.

"Shikamaru do you know what you have done!!!" Asuma cried as Chouji sprouted the wings of a butterfly and burst into tears.

"Shikamaru you will pay for this insolence" Chouji scowled and broke free of the kage mane hold and ran for his life to Shikamaru's house and ate everything in the fridge as well as in the cupboards.

"hehehe that's the last time ill ever go without getting the last piece of b-b-q" Chouji chuckled, as Shikamaru walked in and saw every morsel of food missing, and cried

"MENDOKUSAI (how troublesome)" just as his mother walked in.

"YOUR GROUNDED SHIKAMARU, HOW COULD YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD, I BET YOU WERE TRYING TO FRAME POOR SKINNY CHOUJI AS ALWAYS" his mother yelled.

Chouji couldn't suppress his inner self as a yell of joy escaped his mouth

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED"


End file.
